The NotSoFatal Murder of Lilly Kane
by FlapwazzleAnonymous
Summary: Veronica and Logan are together after Lilly's death but what if one night they discover Lilly isn't dead. Au LoVe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Veronica Mars

A/N:** This is AU after Lilly's murder sometime during the beginning of season one Logan and Veronica are together.**

Veronica giggled as she pushed Logan away from her and continued to watch the moldiest room at the Camelot.

"Logan, stop it"

"C'mon Veronica, the dude is never going to come out of that room, he obviously has a very hot chick in there" Logan reached across the car and tried to pull Veronica towards him.

Veronica pushed open the door of her little black LeBaron and ran a couple of meters away and continued watching the room that supposedly Ace McIntyre was in, with a hussy, or so his grandmother claims.

Flashback

An old lady opened the door to Mars investigations.

"I'm looking for Keith Mars, the private detective can you please tell me where to find him?"

"Oh, he's not here at the moment and in fact won't be back for a couple of days, but I can take a message and start on any case you might have." Veronica smiled at the old lady and motioned to the empty chair in front of the desk. The old lady sat down

"My name is Agatha McIntyre, and I think my grandson is in trouble – I need you to figure out what he's doing." Veronica opened a notepad and asked

"What makes you think he's in trouble?" The old woman frowned and continued

"He comes home late, he has a lot of spare money and he's began to see a no good hussy girlfriend."

End of Flashback

So here Veronica was outside the Camelot, trying to avoid her groping boyfriend, and trying to find out what Ace McIntyre was up to.

"AHHHH" Veronica screamed and turned around to see who had grabbed her shoulder "Logan!!" Veronica yelled "Don't do that!!"

"Sorry Veronica, I was just trying to tell you that what's his face is leaving the room now."

Veronica spun back around and saw that the door had opened and Ace and his girlfriend were emerging from the room. She raised her fancy camera and took some pictures. Logan tensed behind her and let out a strangled gasp.

"Oh MY GOD" Logan gasped "OH MY F&# GOD, VERONICA! That's! That's!"

"Logan. I know who it is. But listen. You have to calm down! We don't know what's happening and we have to check-" But he was already gone, racing towards the car that Ace was getting into.

"Hey wait up! WAIT!" Logan was running as fast as he ever ran but the couple were already far ahead of him and Ace had already gotten into the car and his girlfriend was about to get in, she looked back when she heard Logan yelling, her eyes widened and she dived into the car without another look.

Logan kept running until the car was out of sight and he couldn't run anymore, he collapsed on the sidewalk and whispered two words.

"Lilly Kane"

_**Dun dun dun. SO Flapwazzle and associates have decided to expand our horizons to veronica mars. This story doesn't really have much support so if you like it please review otherwise we will not continue it. Of course if we do continue it, it would be LoVe all the way, no question of a doubt about that. Please review pretty itty please. We wont finish it without the reviews.**_

_**-Flapz**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So you guys all asked to see how Logan and Veronica got together, and I will half answer that in this chapter. Also please assume that Keith went after Jake and then Lamb was voted in to office just like VMARS actually went, Except this is before they discover that Aaron killed her and I'm not sure if that is going to happen or not.**

Veronica watched in horror as her boyfriend ran yelling after the car that contained her former best friend and his former girlfriend.

_What's going on?_ She thought. _Lilly is dead!_

Flashback

The funeral was on a rainy day just like in the movies. Veronica looked around and noticed that almost half of Neptune was there- or at least the '09er half.

She was sad, of course, she was devastated. Her best friend had just died, and the whole town hated her because of her father going after Jake Kane. But most of all the boy she loved wasn't speaking with her and was standing across the coffin , avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Duncan touched her shoulder and tried to hug her but she pulled away

Duncan relinquished his hold on her but whispered quietly in her ear,

"Stop staring at Logan, Veronica its weirding me out." Veronica rolled her eyes and didn't reply. They were at a funeral, they were mourning, they were sad and upset, it was definitely no time for boyfriend troubles.

But why wasn't he looking at her. The last time she had seen him he was happy, they were happy together standing on the beach watching the pep rally bonfire the cheerleading team had created in celebration of their last win.

They had all been there, together, The Fab Four. Duncan had been talking to Logan about the game and Lilly had been filling Veronica in on her latest sexcapades.

But now Lilly was dead.

Veronica watched in silence as the coffin was lowered into the ground, she watched as they filled the hole with dirt, she watched as people walked away and left the graveyard.

Then she looked up

And he was staring back at her.

They were the only ones there, everyone else had left a while ago in their fancy black limos and funeral cars.

They stood there for what seemed like hours looking at each other and then he turned and left. She ran after him

"Logan! Logan wait." He ignored and kept walking.

Veronica used all her saved up energy and ran to where he was, she grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her.

"Logan! What is going on? Talk to me!"

"Veronica please let me go."

"Why?" she shouted "So you can just go back to ignoring me, or so that you can start to hate me like the rest of this town. I'm not sure if you noticed Logan but your girlfriend just died- she was my best friend. I really need people who I care about to talk to me. I need you Logan. You're my strength and I need you. Please, please tell me why you won't talk to me." Veronica's eyes had started to water as she looked up at the boy she had loved for so many years. Logan looked at her, he sighed and hung his head.

"Veronica, I'm not a good person and I'm not strong and you'd be better off without me."

"Why? You think you're not good? Why?" Logan looked anguished

"Because I don't care!" he yelled. He moved closer to Veronica and said more softly "Because I don't care. I don't care that she's dead, I don't care that my girlfriends dead. I never loved her and I never liked her the whole time I was with her, and you don't deserve such a… guy like that, a guy like me, hanging around you."

Veronica sighed and slumped against the side of the nearest gravestone. She raised her head and said

"Everybody loved Lilly Kane. It figures that her boyfriend wouldn't. Why Logan? Why didn't you leave her?!" Veronica was starting to get angry and was yelling "I mean she was Lilly Kane. It's not like she needed you! You could have just ended it! You both could've been happier." Veronica stood up "And you could have gone and found another little sex toy for your pleasure, maybe Madison Sinclair? She's always had a thing for you." Veronica was now standing inches from his face. "Did you ever think, Logan, that maybe somebody else was waiting for you? Waiting for you to ditch that cheating bimbo and come to your damn senses!"

"What did you want me to do Veronica?! You were with Duncan!"

Veronica stood there, mouth open

"What?"

"I love you Veronica, I always have, but you're wasting your time on that damn emotionless donut."

Veronica smiled.

"Oh thank god, I was worried I was the only one who called him emotionless. Logan, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, especially after hearing everything you just told me – I love you."

Logan's face lit up and he reached for veronica. He pulled her towards him and he kissed her.


End file.
